


Trzy życzenia

by The_Blue_Raven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, M/M, Secret Santa, au o smaku angstu, nic tak nie mówi "święta" jak łzy Poe Damerona, to są angsty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blue_Raven/pseuds/The_Blue_Raven
Summary: Poe wciąż liczy na cud.





	Trzy życzenia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunitar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunitar/gifts).



> Bety toto nie widziało, więc w razie czego wprowadzę poprawki jak już się wyśpię i ogarnę ;)

Poe Dameron trafił na Yavin IV kiedy miał jakieś pięć lat. Jego dziecięcy umysł próbował zrozumieć, jak tyle rzeczy mogło się wydarzyć w ciągu zaledwie kilku dni, co było tym trudniejsze, że większości z tych rzeczy zwyczajnie nie rozumiał. Jedyne, co pamiętał z tamtego okresu, to wielkiego, puchatego Wookiee, który wziął go na barana i pokazał mu X-wingi. Poe pozwolił sobie na chwilę zapomnieć o tym, że musi zapytać, co stało się z jego rodziną, kiedy wrócą i dlaczego zabrali go w to dziwne miejsce. Zanim zdążył na powrót zacząć się tym martwić pochłonął go wir życia w nowym miejscu. Poznał ciocię Leię i wujka Hana, i ich syna, Bena (wyglądającego zresztą jakby składał się głównie z uszu i nosa), i to mu przynajmniej na jakiś czas wystarczyło.  
Jak się dowiedział kilka tygodni później, wujek Chewie i reszta obchodzili święto nazywane Dniem Życia. Poe nigdy o nim nie słyszał, więc Ben wyjaśnił mu wszystko, od dekoracji po poczęstunek. Opowiedział mu też, że Dzień Życia jest bardzo wyjątkowy, bo wtedy można życzyć sobie spełnienia jakiegoś marzenia, a Moc spełni to życzenie. Przynajmniej wujek Chewie tak mu powiedział, ale może coś poplątał.  
Poe w swój pierwszy Dzień Życia życzył sobie, żeby jego rodzina jak najszybciej do niego wróciła.  
Świadomość, że nie wrócą już nigdy, przyszła dopiero później.

***

Drugie życzenie przyszło dopiero jakieś dziesięć lat później. Ben wyrósł tak, że jego nos przestał wyglądać jak wieszak, ciocia Leia zaczęła powoli siwieć, a wujek Chewie co roku zaganiał ich na wspólne świętowanie. Tym razem jednak było inaczej - Ben uciekł z domu, wujek Han po kłótni, którą Poe (i zapewne połowa planety) chcąc nie chcąc słyszał, poleciał w nieznane, a ciocia Leia miała migreny, które najwyraźniej leczyła corelliańską whiskey.  
Poe nie był głupi. Domyślał się. Piloci wymieniali się plotkami, kilka razy "przypadkiem" widział jakieś wiadomości, których widzieć nie powinien; wiedział, że sprawa jest... skomplikowana. I że być może, jak to ciocia Leia powiedziała, myśląc, że Poe nie słyszy, wahania nastrojów Bena można liczyć w trumnach.  
Tego roku Poe życzył sobie tylko jednego - żeby nagle wszystko się jakoś odkręciło, żeby wujek Han wrócił do domu, żeby Ben zjawił się bez uprzedzenia i przeprosił, żeby wszystko było jak dawniej.  
Doskonale wiedział, że nie będzie.

***

Upłynęły lata, zanim Poe w końcu znalazł swoje trzecie życzenie. Widział już wiele w swoim trzydziestoletnim życiu i wiedział, że cuda nie istnieją, ale i tak czasem się zdarzają. Miał nadzieję, że zasłużył na swój własny, prywatny cud.  
Przesiadywał przy Finnie całymi godzinami, trzymając go za rękę albo opowiadając mu o swoim dniu. Głaskał go po twarzy, poprawiał poduszkę i, kiedy był pewien, że nikt nie słyszy, mówił mu, że go kocha.  
Tego roku Dzień Życia był wyjątkowo smutny. Bez Bena i bez wujka Hana - ale tym razem już na dobre. Ciocia Leia znowu położyła się wcześniej spać, co zwykle zapowiadało porannego kaca, wujek Chewie zwinął się najszybciej jak mógł, a Poe poszedł do Finna.  
Usiadł koło niego i skupił całą uwagę na swoim życzeniu. Zacisnął powieki jak dziecko, które boi się ciemności.  
\- Obudź się, błagam, obudź się. Zrób to dla mnie, Finn.

***

Następnego roku Leia i Chewie obchodzili dzień Życia we dwoje. Poe nie chciał już słyszeć o żadnych życzeniach. Chciał tylko być z Finnem jak najdłużej zanim trzeba go będzie odłączyć od aparatury.


End file.
